The Internet brings convenient access of medical information and new challenges as well. One of the challenges is the retrieval of relevant information in a timely manner. Various filtering systems have been introduced to increase the relevancy. Agent technology has also been evolving to retrieve information from the Internet automatically. It is therefore possible to automate the process by software. Integration of these software and user-friendly interfaces will greatly reduce the time in information acquisition and therefore contribute to better information management. We propose to develop a Personalized Domain-Specific Vocabulary (PDSV) and applying it to information retrieval from both the Internet such as Medline and from other sources such as local Medical Information Systems. The retrieved information will be stored in a secure personal web server. We will also develop an administrative user interface for setting user preferences. We will begin with a prototype for a research scientist like myself and transform it upon success to other medical professionals, such as oncologists.